Radar transceivers, i.e. transmitting/receiving modules, are used in the microwave and millimeter wave range for locating objects in space or for determining the speed, for example of vehicles. Radar transceivers are also used for example for driver assistance systems, which are used, e.g., for determining the distance of another vehicle traveling ahead of a host vehicle as well as for adaptive cruise control. For the purpose of locating objects in space and for determining the speed, such a radar transceiver emits signals at the highest frequency in the form of electromagnetic waves, which are reflected by the target object and are received again by the radar transceiver and processed. In many cases, several of these radar transceivers are wired up to form an overall module.
A radar sensor is described in German Patent Application No. DE 10 2005 056 756 A1, in which a part of the antenna is situated directly on a semiconductor circuit, while a second part is situated on a carrier that is positioned at a distance above the first part. Such a radar sensor generally has an antenna characteristic, i.e., a beam characteristic, that is predetermined by the type of construction.